1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to liquid-filled bedding products commonly known as waterbeds or flotation sleep systems; and, more particularly, to a flotational sleep system which prevents both the collection of moinsture or condensation on the watermattress of the bed and mildew growth, and eliminates the coldness felt when proper insulation (R-Factor) is not met.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Although waterbeds continue in popularity, there has been a trend in recent years toward some flotation sleep system designs which have the advantages of waterbeds without disadvantages of high heating costs, non-conventional look, need for special lines and blankets, etc. Flotation sleep systems have a certain nomenclature in the art. For example, the State of California defines a flotation sleep system as a liquid-filled bedding product consisting of a conventional ticking cover, a soft-sided frame intended to contain a water mattress, a water mattress, and a water mattress liner provided to capture and contain the liquid in the supporting structure should rupture occur to the water mattress. The system also includes a heater, as defined in Section 1350(e) of the California applicable Code, or, in lieu of a heater, insulation with a minimum "R" value 3.0 when tested in accordance with American Society for Testing and Materials Designation C-518-76 "Thermal Conductivity of Materials by Means of the Heat Flow Meter". Some flotation sleep systems have controlled head-to-foot and side-to-side movement, are lighter in weight using less water, adapt to existing bedroom furniture and use conventional linen and some do not require heaters. However, in prior art flotation systems, collection of moisture on the cool water mattress of the waterbed remains a problem as does the cool feel when marginal insulatin is used and the growth of mildew. Also, although some conventional flotatin systems do not require heaters, such systems might develop condensation and mildew if there is a drastic change in room temperature, as by turning up the heat. There is a need for a flotation sleep system which retains the advantages of conventional flotation systems but has improved insulation and prevents condensation and mildewing regardless of changes in room temperature within reasonable limits (40.degree. F.-90.degree. F. range).